Generally, in the process of perming or dyeing, aluminum foil is used to wrap part of the hair coated by a hairdressing reagent or liquid medicine, and the aluminum foil is called hairdressing aluminum foil. In the prior art, said hairdressing aluminum foil is commonly a block in a shape which just has the proper size. About the improvement of hairdressing aluminum foil, the following improvements were proposed: an aluminum foil is cut into at least two pieces, and then the two aluminum foils are connected together with transparent material, so that a part of the hairdressing foil is transparent. With the hairdressing foil, the wrapped hair could be seen through the transparent part after the hair is wrapped, which would benefit controlling the process of hairdressing. However, there is still a problem that the wrapped hair usually gathers together and forms a tangle. Hair is diverged by a hair stylist in the process of perming, but after the hair is wrapped, the hair would gather together and form a tangle again. So, the hair is difficult to be coated by liquid medicine evenly. Therefore, the hair will be heated unevenly in the process of heating. Additionally, part of the hair usually should be separated from the other hair in the process of perming or dyeing. However, it is hard to fix the existing isolation medium on the hair.